Scarred
by LivaReyes
Summary: Charlie Powers has survived on her own for this long on account of one thing, among others- she masquerades herself as a man. But when she has a run in with Daryl Dixon and his group on a quest to find a little girl, just how attached to this group is she going to get, especially with a certain redneck? Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1-Reyes

**Authors Note- This is a fan fiction that's being written by two people! I'm Reyes and I'm writing the first chapter. Liva will be writing the next chapter and we will be alternating! I will be writing the smut because she can't... My grammar sucks so I apologize. Enjoy this!**

She ran much faster over the dense woods, her mind swarming of thoughts. For some reason they were following her. Her sneakers went from their normal gray color to a muddy brown. As she went to turn+ she was hit over the head with a baseball bat, her vision going dark as she sunk to the ground.

That son of a bitch! He had Sophia's doll with him. He must have kidnapped her for some reason.

Daryl clenched his fists as he stood outside the small shack that was being used as a jail cell. He held an arrow tightly in his hand as Rick strolled over, Glenn following closely behind him.

"He hasn't said a word," he said and husk voice. Rick nodded, looking to Glenn. "I don't want either of you to speak with him... Just intimidate." He sighed.

"I ain't sure that the Chinese nerd is gonna be intimidatin'," Daryl snickered, looking over at Glenn.

"I'm Korean," he corrected, frowning at him.

"Alright, let's go," Rick said and opened the door, sitting in front of their prisoner who was shackled to the wall, kneeling on the floor. Daryl examined him closely, trying to find a weak point. His hair was a color like coal, eyes bright, icy, blue that glared at all three of them as they walked in. He was covered in dirt and a few bruises, the major one on the head from where Glenn had hit him, blood soaking the hair and hat around that area.

"My name is Rick Grimes..." he said very slowly, pulling a bucket right in front of him and turning it upside down and sitting on, very close to him. "Can I know your name?" He didn't look up at them, staying completely silent and looking down. Daryl clenched his fists, becoming more impatient as he refused to talk.

"Are you gonna say anythin'?" Daryl frowned, taking a step forward. Glenn pulled him back. "Daryl, don't."

"We can do this two ways." He spoke in a firm voice. "I would rather this not get bloody... But that doll you had belongs to our missing little girl."

"I didn't touch her," he grumbled, back against the wall. "I saw her and was trying to help her when I lost track of her..." His voice was low, almost forced.

"Got a name?" Glenn asked, sighing.

"Charlie... Charlie Powers. I haven't done anything wrong. Let me go..." he said, beginning to sway. Glenn slowly moved closer. "Maybe we should ask Hershel to clean this up," he said, slowly moving his hand and touching the bruise. She sprung upward, biting down on his hand until he bled and screamed out in pain. "Don't touch me!" Charlie hissed after letting go of his hand. Daryl lurched forward and slammed his fist against his cheek, he let out a yelp and once again, it became dark as he collapsed to the ground.

**Charlie POV **

My eyes opened slowly as I glanced around. I was no longer in that dingy store house, but in a bed, covered by blankets. I was still wearing my tattered jeans and sweater, but my cap was lying to the side and my hair was brushed and in a neat braid to the side for the first time in a long while. My head was wrapped in a bandage and the dirt and mud was cleaned off the skin that wasn't hidden under my clothing. I slowly stood, my shoes were nowhere to be seen so my feet quickly began to get cold against the wooden floor. As I made my way to the door I stopped at a mirror, at first glance I almost didn't recognize myself. I looked clean and well put together beside a few bruises. I had seen my own reflection in a few rivers and lakes and I looked like a wild person... Now I look human again. I slowly went to the door, opening it just a crack and looking around. An older man was talking with Daryl, the son of a bitch who punched me. I slowly closed the door and glanced out the window, realizing that I was on a second story window. If I jumped I may break an ankle.

I looked back to the door. Both of them went downstairs. So far I had only seen those four men, how many more people could there be? I stepped out cautiously, grabbing a pistol that was lying on a stand in the hallway. It was empty, making it useless, but they don't know that. I took it with me just in case.

I slowly went down the stairs and took a left, seeing that those two men took a right. I stood in a kitchen, two women talking quietly and cooking, one with very short hair and the other with shoulder length brunette hair. I didn't want to hurt them, I just find a way out. I rushed up behind the brunette and cupped my hand over her mouth, pointing the gun at the short haired one. She let out a sharp squeal then was silent as she saw the gun.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said very quietly. "I won't hurt anyone, I just want to leave," I said quietly and looked at her. She nodded slowly, shaking as she pointed to the door.

"Thank you. Be quiet." I looked at them and quickly rushed to the door, running out. There was two problems with running out, the first was the man that I ran into, the second was the steps that I tripped over, falling onto him and pushing him on his back.

I dropped my gun as I crashed onto him, landing in the dirt. I open my eyes to see that I had fallen on top of Daryl. He was stunned to see me, obviously unsure of who I was. I took this as my opportunity to slap the shit out of him. I gave him a slap very hard with the back of my hand and then shot to my feet, sprinting across the field toward the gates.

"STOP HIM- HER!" Daryl screamed loudly. Out of the corner of my eyes I see another older man looking at me through a scope. A blonde comes rushing after me, but I'm much faster and manage to keep several feet ahead. More people began to chase me, almost like a game of tag. I almost made it to the gates before being brutally being tackled to the ground. I slowly glanced up, holding my head. A short haired broad held me down, the number 22 hanging in my face on a gold chain.

"Where are you going?" he asked, giving me a sly smirk.

"Away from you," I hissed, struggling under his grasp.

"Sorry, but we can't allow you to do that," he chuckled and looked into my eyes.

"Go fuck yourself." I shoved my knee up to his crotch forcefully. He yelped and tightened his grip to my neck. "You little bitch!" I began to panic as air wasn't reaching my lungs. Rick quickly pulled the one who tackled me off.

"Enough Shane, we need her to find Sophia." He said in a dark tone, holding a hand out to me. "Forgive him and help us find this little girl. Can you help?"

I sighed and looked up at him, rubbing my neck and debating whether or not to take his hand and help.


	2. Chapter 2- Liva

**Author's Note- Hey, I'm Liva, and this is my first chapter! I guess each chapter is going to vary significantly considering Reyes and I have very different writing styles and ideas, but that's a bridge to be crossed when we get to it. And Reyes writes smut. That's a big difference. Smut scares me. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Charlie POV**

"Why the hell not," I grumbled, taking Rick's hand and letting him help me up. "Not like I have much of a choice, huh?"

"That's one way of looking at it," he agreed.

"Hey, listen, uh, those women in the kitchen," I started awkwardly.

"What about them?" he questioned.

"Would you mind telling them that the gun wasn't loaded, and I had no intention of hurting them?" I asked hopefully. He frowned slightly, but nodded.

"Will do," he stated, and then headed into the house. I looked around at the people still gathered around.

"What're you looking at?" I snapped, scowling.

"She seems a little dangerous. Daryl, wouldn't you agree?" Shane asked Daryl in a light tone.

"Oh, yeah," he nodded. "Maybe we should lock her back up in the room."

"Over my dead body," I growled, even though I knew there was no way I could take on the two men on my own. Shane took a step towards me, and I reached down for my machete, quietly cursing when I remembered they took it.

"That's enough," the older man stated. "You all are the ones who captured her and took her here. She has a right to be defensive."

"Yeah," I agreed in a smug tone. "I have a _right_."

"You're the one who ran when I told you to stop," Daryl argued.

"Running is the smart thing to do, jackass," I retorted, walking up to him and jabbing my forefinger to his chest. "Doesn't matter if you're about to invite me to a goddamn tea party. I don't know who you are, I don't know what kind of threat you could be. I don't know if you've noticed, but men don't tend to be very kind to women in this day and age, even with my little disguise. And when you come out of the brush all covered with dirt and you've a crossbow slung over your back, I tend to be a little _wary._ So step the fuck down." Everyone fell into silence, until the Asian man started a slow clap.

"Shut up, Chinaman," Daryl growled before storming off.

"I'm Korean!" the Asian called after him.

"Whatever!" was the reply, and he sighed. Shane still stood there, however, glaring at me.

"Is there a problem, Mr. High and Mighty?" I questioned. He scowled but walked away, and everyone else followed suit.

"Charlie," Rick called from the porch. "Or is that just an assumed name?"

"It's Charlotte, but I always go by Charlie anyways," I explained, walking up the steps. "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, there is," he told me. "You were saying you actually saw Sophia?"

"Plain as day," I answered.

"You think you could take Daryl to the spot where you say her?" he asked hopefully. I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Why him?" I questioned.

"He's the best, no, scratch that, _only _tracker we have. You may not get along, but we need to find Sophia. I can't even begin to imagine how Carol's feeling…" he trailed off, looking sad for a moment. He blinked out of it though. "So can you do that for us? It's early enough, you could go now."

I sighed, thinking about the scared little girl I had seen earlier. It was an image I couldn't shake out of my head if I tried. If I had to collaborate with Mr. Southern Charmer (note the sarcasm) then so be it. "If it'll help get that little girl back, then sure," I answered.

"Great," he stated happily. "I'll go get Daryl." He started to leave, but turned back to face me. "I guess you'll be wanting this back," he said, pulling my machete off of his belt and holding it out to me.

"Hell yeah I do," I told him, grinning as I took it. He chuckled then went to go find Daryl.

**Daryl POV**

"_Hell _no!"

"Daryl-"

"The cunt'll just get in my way!"

"She was the last person to see Sophia," Rick reasoned. "And she told me she knew where she saw her."

"Or she could just be tryin' ta lure me away to kill me, did ya think of that?!" I questioned.

"She wants to find Sophia too," he countered. "I don't think she'll kill you."

"Is the baby being fussy again?" Charlie questioned as she walked up, a machete strapped to her side. She had that dumbass baseball hat on her head again, and an irritating smirk on her face. "I mean, if you don't want to go we can probably get someone _braver_ to do it…" she trailed off.

"I'll fuckin' do it," I grumbled, grabbing my crossbow and slinging it over my back.

"Be careful, old man, wouldn't want to throw your back out," she teased, and started walking to the woods before I could counter. I gave Rick a pleading look, but he nodded me on, so I sighed and followed her.

"Where'd ya last see her?" I question.

"I know where it is. Trust me a little, why don't you?" she questioned, glancing back at me.

"Tell me where it is," I demanded through clenched teeth.

"Just follow me," she persisted.

"Why should I?"

"I'm the best bet you've got at finding that kid, that's why you should!" she snapped, spinning around to face me. "Now shut up and let me lead the way!" Tree twigs cracked to the left of us, and she pulled the machete off of her belt. "I blame you," she mumbled as two walkers step out of the brush.

"You're the one that yelled," I argued, lifting my crossbow as they approached.

"You're the one that _made _me yell," she countered, swinging her machete into the skull of the freak closest to her and yanking it out quickly. I shoot the other one and bend down to retrieve my arrow. "Look out!" Charlie exclaimed, and I heard the _squelch _of her machete sinking into another skull. A body fell on top of me, and I fell on the corpse I was trying to get my arrow from.

She tuggged her machete out of the walker and then pulled it off of me. "You're welcome," she grumbled, continuing on as I got to my feet. "Pick up the pace, old man," she called over her shoulder. I yanked the arrow out of the walker and stomped on behind her. It was silent for a few minutes until she stops, making me run into her back.

"Here, see?" she asked, gesturing to the ground. "The smaller prints are the girl's, the bigger ones are mine." I kneeled down, examining the prints.

"Why'd she run?" I questioned.

"Well maybe she's smart like me and _runs_ when she sees an unfamiliar man," she answered with sass in her tone.

"You ain't no man," I countered.

"You didn't know that when you first saw me, did you?" she asked, and I glanced back at her.

"Well you certainly look like a man," I muttered, turning back to the tracks. Something hit me in the back of the head, and I hissed in pain. "What the hell was that?!" I snapped at her, rising to my feet and turning.

"A pinecone," she told me in a smug tone, tossing one from one hand to the other. "It's not nice to tell people they look like men, Darren."

"Daryl."

"Donald?"

"Daryl."

"Daffy?"

"Daryl!" I yelled in her face. She seemed completely unfazed.

"Oh, Daryl," she said slowly, nodding her head. "Right. I won't forget it again, Darwin." I raised my hand to hit her, tightened it up in a fist, and then dropped it to my side. Instead, I grabbed the pinecone in midair as she tossed it and chucked it at a tree behind me. "There you go, let it out," she teased. "Now come on, old man, we got a trail to follow!" I stared after her as she started walking again.

"Bitch," I mumbled under my breath, and followed after her.


	3. Chapter 3-Reyes

**Authors Note- Just in case you are unaware smut is the intimates in writing. Reyes chapter looking so fine here. HEEHEHEH~ Sorry my grammar sucks. It's the general idea that counts... I send it to Liva to fix up. \(•u•)/**

**Charlie POV**

"Hurry up, Dylan!" I called over my shoulder to him as I walked across the fallen tree that was draped over clear water.

"It's Daryl!" he growled, trying to get his foot out of mud. I snickered and picked a pebble out of the water, throwing it at him and hitting him in the shoulder. He let out a grunt and took a step back.

"Would you stop that?" he glared daggers at me, clenching his fists tightly. He looked so pissed at me, but he didn't move to hit me.

"I'm sorry, princess. Can you not handle a little stone?" I laughed and turned to continue walking across the fallen log. He quickly followed after me, his face seemed almost stuck in a scowl.

"Come on Daisy, lighten up," I teased, keeping my stupid smile plastered on my face and turning to face him.

"THAT AIN'T EVEN A BOY'S NAME!" the dumbass hollered at me and grabbed my cap off my head and flicking it into the water. I turned to him and quickly shoved my glorious middle finger into his face before pushing him back into the water. "GET MY HAT YOU REDNECK PIECE OF SHIT!" My hand quickly tightened around my machete as I whipped it out pointing it at him. As he resurfaced he looked up at me with wide eyes, almost scared of me.

"Put that down!" he swam toward the hat that was slowly beginning to sink. Before that dick could give it back felt two hands grip onto my shoulder and a loud groan fill my ears. A freak pushed me forward and I splashed into the water, a scream got stuck in my throat and he came dangerously close to me, his rotting lips almost making contact with my arm Daryl shoved a knife into its head and it fell onto me.

"Could you be any slower old man?" I slowly climbed up onto the log, snatching my hat back and placing it on tightly.

"You ungrateful... I saved ya' didn't I?" he pulled his knife out of the head of the freak that attacked me.

"Just barely, Darren," I snapped and began to walk faster away from him.

"It's Daryl! Daryl Dixon!" he frowned, wiping the blood off his knife.

"Whatever Davy Dickens," I snickered to myself and walk off, following the small foot prints. Pissing him off seven ways to Sunday would be the best part of hanging around the group.

**Daryl POV **

"Bitch..." I hissed under my breath as Charlie continued to walk along with a stupid grin on her face. She pissed him off so much, but was the only chance they had to find Sophia.

She turned to face him. "Hey Darla can I use your bow?" she asked and adjusted the cap on her head.

"Are ya kiddin'?" I frowned and spit at her feet. "You're gunna break or stab yourself with an arrow." I pushed past her and continued to follow the foot prints.

"Hey dick, it's getting late and we should head back." Charlie pulled me towards her with my shirt and then flicked my ear. I shoved her back with my elbow and she let out a sharp cry of pain, holding her stomach.

I looked over at her and she just grinned wider, looking at me. "Aw, you're worried about me." She slapped my cheek, but gently. I opened my mouth to argue but just ended up staring at her stupid grin for a moment.

"No I ain't. You're an annoying little ass!" I pushed past her and walked in silence all the way back to the farm.

**Carl POV **

I dug around Daryl's bag until I found a small ebony colored handgun that was loaded. I slipped the safety on and pushed it between my hip and pants, pulling my shirt over it. I adjusted my hat and looked over my shoulder to see Daryl arguing with dad, obviously upset so I made my way over.

"You ain't seriously thinkin' bout letting her stay!" Daryl looked so upset. He must really hate Charlotte. She was actually really nice and told me some awesome stories about high school. Dad's stories are awesome, but I've heard them all before.

"Dad you've got to let her stay! She's so awesome!" I quickly rushed over, eager to have her stay with us.

"Hell no!" Daryl yelled and frowned, crossing her arms. "You cannot let stay!" I looked at my dad, putting on my best puppy dog face. I got anything I wanted because of it when I was younger. "Please dad, she's so awesome and she is teaching me a lot."

The only thing she taught me so far was how to make a glitter Molotov, but that could be useful.

My dad let out a sigh and nodded. "She'll need to pull her own weight around here... But I think we have room for her." I smiled widely and Daryl stalked off, cursing to himself and kicking a stone. She told me she loves ticking him off... and he's pretty funny to watch when he's mad.


	4. Chapter 4- Liva

**Author's Note- Hey, Liva again! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, because it's a lot of fun to write! Anyways, I'll get to the story!**

**Charlie POV**

Everyone watched me as I sat on a log next to Carl at their little campfire setup. Except for Daryl, who I would catch looking at me occasionally then he would scowl and drop his head. Kids, can you say 'grumpy?'

"So, Charlotte-" Carl's mom, Lori, began.

"Charlie," I corrected her immediately. "I go by Charlie."

"Sorry," she apologized. "Anyway, what did you do for a living?"

"High school teacher, for creative writing," I told her, and Daryl scoffs. "Is that a problem, Darla?" I question.

"No, it just explains why you're such a bitch," he said lightly.

"And what did you do?" I questioned. He opened his mouth, then shut it quickly. "Nothing?" I asked, mimicking his light tone. "Well that explains why you're such a dumbass." He slammed his plate down and stomped off.

"Are you sure you should have-" Glenn started nervously.

"Hey, I wasn't talking to him at all until he called me a bitch. As far as I'm concerned, he started it," I stated.

"He's afraid of chupacabras," Carl whispered.

"Really?" I questioned, a grin spreading across my face. "C'mere." I started whispering my plan in his ear as he leaned in.

…

"Okay, cut it out, tape it on, and here we go," I mumbled, holding up the flashlight. We had cut a chupacabra out of construction paper and taped it onto the flashlight. Granted, it wasn't the neatest work in the world, but it would suffice.

"Now what?" Carl whispered.

"Now, we wait for it to get completely dark," I told him. "The sun's setting, so it shouldn't be too long. When I shine the light on Daryl's tent, I want you to jostle it and growl a little. Alright?"

He grinned. "Alright." We sat in silence as the sun set, and soon enough it was dark.

"Here we go," I whispered, and we stalked up to Daryl's tent. I counted to three on my fingers, and flicked on the light. Carl started doing what we told him to, and soon enough we heard Daryl yell out. I nearly fell over laughing, as did Carl.

"What the-" he started as he came out of the tent. First he saw me, then Carl, then the light of the flashlight that was still beaming out as I laughed. His face was growing visibly red with rage, and in the dim light of the RV, it was not pretty. Lori and Andrea had been watching from the campfire, and they were covering their mouths to muffle their laughter. He stomped up to me, and I stood straight, still chuckling a little.

"Hey Dailene, lovely night out, isn't it?" I asked innocently. He pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes tight. His breathing was heavy, almost labored. I plastered a sweet smile on my face as I waited for him to respond.

He opened his eyes, and they widened slightly as he sees me smiling. He shook it off, though. "What the _hell_ is your problem?!" he questioned.

"People ask me that a lot. I'm never really sure what they mean," I told him. Carl was standing by my side now, and Daryl glanced down at him.

"Whatever," he snapped, and returned to his tent, grumbling about me being a bitch. That was pretty weird, considering he nearly hit me when I threw a pinecone at him. Maybe it was because there was witnesses.

"That, my friend," I told Carl, "was a success." I held my hand up for him to high five, and he gladly did so. "Alright, I think your mom want you to get settled in for bed, go on now," I shooed him, and he went over to his mom. I headed to my tent as well.

…

_ "Hurry up, Charles, or else all the yummy ones will be gone," Adam beckoned me._

_ "I can't believe I'm doing this," I grumbled, pulling on my jacket. "You owe me big time, big brother."_

_ "Ah, come on, all you have to do is flirt," he said, nudging my arm._

_ "I'm not drinking. I have work in the morning, and it's late as it is," I stated stubbornly. "I don't want to get to the school and still be half-drunk."_

_ "Don't you have tenure? They can't do anything," he argued as he spiked his brown hair up with gel. "What do you think?" he questioned, spinning around to face me and holding his arms out. He was wearing a silk, floral shirt and brown khakis with those stupid neon orange sketchers he seemed to love so much._

_ "Oh, honey," I started, shaking my head slightly, "let Charlie fix it." I opened up his closet and grabbed a red and black plaid shirt with black jeans. I knew there was no way in hell I would get him out of those shoes, so I didn't bother trying. "Go change," I demanded, throwing the clothes at him and averting my eyes when he started undressing in front of me. "Adam, no one wants to see that," I grumbled._

_ "Not true. Didn't you meet Garrett this morning?" he questioned._

_ "I thought it was Gerard? Like the guy from MCR?" I asked._

_ "Oh, yeah, that. Well, you catch my drift," he winked at me, and I rolled my eyes._

_ "I still don't want to do this," I reminded him._

_ "They travel in packs, sweetie. All you need to do is flirt with any girls that come our way, and the guys will soon follow for dear old brother," he told me, then tapped my nose. "I don't know if you know this, but you make a VERY attractive lesbian. You're a very good magnet."_

_ "And I don't know if YOU know this, but I'm straight," I stated, tapping his nose in return. He grinned, and grabbed my baseball cap, tossing it to me._

_ "C'mon, Charlie's a total lesbian name," he persisted._

_ "I'm not a lesbian," I grumbled, pulling on the cap._

_ "Are you saying you have problems with lesbians?" he questioned._

_ "If I did, would I be helping you with this?" I retorted. He laughed, and linked his arm in mine._

_ "Let's go!" he exclaimed, tugging me out the door._

…

I woke up with a faint smile on my face, but it faded away quickly as I realized where I was, and that I had another day of looking for Sophia ahead of me. I sigh, sitting up and grabbing my baseball cap, twirling it around in my hands as I thought of Adam.


	5. Chapter 5- Reyes

**Authors Note- HEY ALL YOU SEXY MOTHER FUCKERS READING REYES WRITING AT THE MOMENT I LOVE YOU. **

**Enjoy. ~(•-•)~ **

**Daryl POV **

I paced back and forward across the grass between Hershel's farm and the campsite. How the hell did she know I was scared of the devil's dog? That stupid prank made me look like a fool in front of everyone and I will never forget it... Vengeance is called for.

"Hey Danica!" Charlie called to me, strolling over and sliding the cap on her head. Danica is new and I'm beginning to think she has a never ending list of shit she's going to do to me. I've given up correcting her.

"What is it? We need to get back on the trail," I frowned, looking at her stupid cap. That's the way I'd get to her.

"I know, I know," she rolled her eyes and looked at him. "I just woke up give me a second. While I have a conversation with Hershel keep on a watch for chupacabras," she teased and walked inside. I couldn't see her face but I knew her lips where spread into that stupid grin of hers.

I opened my mouth to yell out a curse or insult her, but just grumbled and took a seat on the steps. "Damn bitch..." I muttered. Lori came out of the house and frowned at me. "Charlie is such a sweet girl! Carl seems to love her," she said and handed me an apple. I tossed it around in my hands and sighed.

"Then I guess she just likes buggin me," Lori laughs and stands up, giving me a look. "You provoke her." She took the basket of fruits and walked back to the camp.

Charlie came out of the house and walking toward the stables. "Hurry up Dickens." I let out a huff and stood up, taking a bite out of the apple. She quickly turned around and took a bite out of the other side of the apple. My teeth clench to the side I've bit on, but not moving. Charlie's eyes looked right into mine and because of their bright icy blue color it froze him.

She pulled away and chewed the chunk of apple. "That hit the spot... Thanks Dolly," she laughed and brushed a bit of hair behind her ear. "Now get your slow ass moving we've got a girl to find." She walked off toward the stables without another word.

What the hell is wrong with Charlie? I swear to god this chick is mental.

**Charlie POV **

I took a large bite out of the squirrel meat I had in my hand, chewing it happily and gazing across the glow of the fire at Dale who was telling an amazing story about his past.

Carl sat to my side, working on an original comic about a superhero that I helped with occasionally. As I began to bash on Daryl once again he lurched forward and ripped the hat off my head and tossed it into the fire.

I was horrified. I watched it burn. The hat my dad gave to me before he died. It turned to ash before my eyes. I slowly sunk to my knees in front of the fire and watched it burn.

No one said anything, just watched me. I stood up shaking and shoved Daryl with all the strength I could muster. Then ran down the hill and into my tent that was on the outskirts of the camp.

**Dale POV **

Charlotte must have had a deep connection to the hat to have that reaction.

"Dude that was not cool." Glenn said and looked at him. Daryl crossed his arms, looking at them.

"I didn't know she would do that." Daryl snapped and grabbed an arrow, fishing the half ruined and burnt hat in his hands.

"She okay?" Glenn questioned, looking up over to Carl.

Carl looked over to me and I let out a sigh. Rick wasn't here so I needed to help make a choice. "You need to apologize. I don't care what she's done to prank you, this is more than a prank." I said firmly as others nodded, agreeing with me.

Daryl clenched then the hat in his hand, deliberating what to do in his mind, but he's a reasonable man and I know he'll make the right choice.


	6. Chapter 6- Liva

**Author's Note- Hey, it's Liva. So wow, that was a dick move on Daryl's part. Of course, all Charlie does is torture Daryl and he didn't know, but still. Sentimental value. Okay, I've talked enough, let's get going.**

**Charlie POV**

I heard my tent zip open behind me. "I'm fine," I stated firmly. "It's just a stupid hat."

"I'm not sure if we can fix it, but here," Daryl mumbled, tossing the ruined hat by my side. "I didn't realize it mattered that much. If I would have known, well, uh, I'm sorry, alright?" I looked at him, then picked up the hat, turning it over in my hands.

And then I smacked him with it.

"This hat." Smack. "Has seen." Smack. "More shit." Smack. "Than you have." Smack. "In your lifetime." Smack. "And if you ever." Smack. "Touch the burnt remnants." Smack. "Of it ever." Smack. "_Ever._" Smack. "Again." Smack. "I will." Smack. "Get my." Smack. "Gay brother's ghost." Smack. "To touch you." Smack. "Inappropriately." Smack. "While you sleep!" Smack. Smack. Smack.

He sat there, taking my abuse. "I'm sorry," he murmured once I finished hitting him. I sighed, looking down at the hat.

"Just get out," I grumbled. Without a word he exited the tent, and I sat in silence for a few moments.

My tent unzipped, and I looked up. Carl stood outside. "Hey," I greeted him. "I'm fine, really."

"My mom said she could use some old material and fix the hat," he told me. "Only if you want her to." I smile.

"Sure, kid, that'd be fine," I accepted, holding out the hat. "And uh, listen, if you walk by Daryl with that hat in your hand make some ghost noises. Tell me his reaction."

He grinned. "Okay!" he said happily, taking the hat and running off with it.

One Mississippi.

Two Mississippi.

Three Mississippi.

"He jumped!" Carl hollered, and I chuckled softly. Oh yeah, Daryl's definitely going to catch hell now.

…

"I'm gonna go inside and check it out," Daryl told me as we stood outside the house. "Keep watch and holler if something happens, alright." I nodded, still refusing to look at him. He sighed unhappily and went inside. Surprisingly, it seemed like the silent treatment was working best.

"Psst," someone whispered, and I pulled my machete out quickly, looking around. "Charles." I lowered the machete.

"Adam?" I whispered back, and he stepped out of the brush. I grinned, sheathed my machete, and ran up to hug him. "Oh, my God, I've missed you," I breathed, squeezing him tighter. Suddenly, I got an idea and stepped back. "I need you to do me a favor. When that man comes out of that house, I'm going to act like I can't see you. Just go with it." He looked a little confused, but nodded anyways. I went back to where I was leaning against the railing on the porch, winking at him. He winked back.

"Alright, I-" Daryl started, but lifted his crossbow immediately, aiming it at Adam. "Who the hell is that?" he questioned, and I looked at him like he was insane.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. "What do you see?"

"That- that guy!" he exclaimed.

"What does he look like?"

"Brown hair, blue eyes - they're real light, like yours, red and black plaid shirt, black jeans, neon orange sneakers," he described Adam.

"Holy shit," I murmur. "You just described my brother."

"No fuckin' way," he growled, "you're just screwin' with me."

"Yeah, because I would find a total stranger to pretend to be my brother in the apocalypse. In the short span of time you were in that house," I countered. "Daryl, I swear I can't see anyone." His eyes widened when I said his actual name, and he looked from me, to Adam, and back to me again. Finally, Adam couldn't take it anymore, and he burst into laughter.

"I-I'm sorry Charles, but I can't," he gasped through the laughter.

"Dammit, Adam, it was going so good," I complained. Daryl looked absolutely, positively confused, until rage took over and turned his face red.

"Goddammit, Charlie!" he exclaimed. "You can't just-"

"That _is_ actually my brother, in case you were wondering," I told him, and walked up to Adam, linking my arm in his. "Make him feel pain," I whispered, and he grinned.

"Charles, where's your hat?" he questioned, and I frowned.

"Some guy threw it into a fire," I explained, slightly nodding to Daryl. "I haven't seen him in a while though. Not sure where he went." Daryl groaned, knowing I had started my silent treatment again. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my group," I offered, and we started the long trek back to the farm. "Hit on him to your heart's desire," I hissed in Adam's ear.


	7. Chapter 7- Reyes

**Authors Note- Oh my god! I love gay Adam he's so awesome. Reyes is here and enjoy!**

**Adam POV **

I've been here for a few days and everyone is so nice! I help the women with cooking and cleaning, they really appreciate it. It's also great to see Charles again, but we stay in different tents. She talks in her sleep.

I look around until I spot Daryl at the fire, bending over and trying to cook something. My orders were clear and it's time to put them in action.

I casually strolled to Daryl's side, being silent until I slapped him on the ass. Hard. It was a good ass, a fine one indeed. It was great to slap and I think I even grabbed a bit.

"Hey sweet ass what are you cooking?" I chimed loudly as soon as I pulled my hand away. From the tree above I could hear Charles and Carl howling with laughter from one of the lower branches.

Daryl turned to face me, looking right into my eyes. "YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS CHARLIE!" he yelled, his face a bright red color.

I snickered and touched his cheek gently, being as seductive as I could. "That's a good thing right?" I asked, almost making my voice sing songish at the end.

"No!" he yelped, blushing darker and slapping my hand away and taking a step back.

"Your name is Daryl Dixon... Sounds like Daryl _Dick_son... Hmnhmnn." I took a step forward for every he stepped back until he tripped. A golden opportunity to throw myself onto him. I did just that.

"WOULD YOU GET OFF!" Daryl screamed and looked at me, looking at my mouth as I grinned at him.

"Like my lips, sugar?" I teased leaning in slowly. He began to panic and flail until he turned his head and flailed a little less as he looked to Charles, who sat in the tree

**Daryl POV **

This homosexual freak felt like 400 pounds while on me, but was all muscle.

I stopped struggling for a moment for one reason, to see Charlie up in the tree looking straight at me. She wasn't laughing though, that's what got to me. Her face was still and she looked directly into my eyes and I could have sworn she was jealous. I believed it for a moment... Until the grabbed a pine cone and chucked it directly at my face.

"KISS MY BROTHER, DONNER!" She screamed out and the grin quickly found its home on her face.

"HELL NO!" I yelled to her, but it was too late. Adam had leaned down and given me a quick kiss, then stood up. I almost puked as I wiped my mouth.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed out, glaring at Charlie who gave a high five to her brother and hugged him, then walked past me like I didn't exist.

I was going to curse at her or something, but I didn't. She would just ignore me longer and I wanted to talk to her even if she was annoying, stupid, and evil at times. I'm not even sure I hate her that much anymore. I sure hate her brother, though.


	8. Chapter 8- Liva

**Author's Note- Liva here. Reyes seems to be having an extreme amount of fun with Adam and Daryl. Surprisingly, what you read last chapter is not the worst she can do. Just remember that.**

**Daryl POV**

"Homosexuality isn't infectious, you know."

Charlie's voice made me jump as we walk through the woods in silence. "What?" I questioned.

"You keep on wiping off your mouth. It's not like you'll catch the gay or something," she explained, her sarcasm evident. I rolled my eyes, but glanced over at her. Lori patched up the hat with some material of matching color, and Charlie didn't seem to care that it looked like it had been through the ringer, she wore it nonetheless. "Trust me, he's dragged me to enough gay bars. If homosexuality was infectious, I would have caught it a long time ago," she continued.

"Yeah, well he didn't kiss ya," I grumbled.

"That's incest, and it's an entirely different category," she retorted, and I coughed a little. She chuckled, then casually pushed me into the stream as we walked by it.

"Hey!" I protested. I looked up to yell at her, but saw that she was holding out her hand, a smirk on her face. Those light blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Whoops," she said innocently.

"Yeah," I mumbled, taking her hand and yanking on it so she fell in the water as well. "Whoops." She resurfaced and glared at me, not saying a single word. I opened my mouth to say something, and she instantly spit water at me and swam out of my reach, laughing a little.

Wait, no.

That was a giggle.

"Did you just fuckin' giggle?" I questioned, wiping the spit off my face. I wasn't able to, however, wipe the smirk off my face. She frowned, but blushed slightly. "You just giggled," I stated.

"Shut up."

"Charlie giggled."

"Can it."

"Or should I say, _Charlotte _giggled?"

She splashed water in my face, and I splashed back at her, bringing both my arms forward through the water to make a 'giant' tidal wave. She shrieked, swimming backwards again.

"And what do we have here?"

Charlie and I both looked behind me to see Adam standing there and looking smug. Charlie's face became red as a tomato. "Hey, uh, Adam," she said carefully.

"Didn't I always tell you no swimming with hot guys without me?" he questioned, stepping into the water. He only put a foot in, though, like he was waiting to see what we would do.

"I'm done," I stated, getting out on the side of the stream that Adam wasn't on. He pouted a little, looking right at me. I looked down at Charlie to see that she was rolling her eyes. She swam over to her brother, holding both of her arms up towards him and grabbing the air. He took hold of her wrists and easily lifted her out.

"You're soaked," he commented.

"Yeah, water kind of does that to you," she retorted, wringing out the front of her shirt. Adam glanced at me, then back to Charlie. An evil grin spread across his face.

"You know, it might be a little easier for you to wring out if you…" he trailed off, then grabbed the edge of her shirt and tugged it up. She shrieked, forcing it back down and falling in the water during the process. But, when her back was exposed to me, I caught sight of some ugly scars. And they looked fresher than I would expect.

"Adam Powers, what the hell is wrong with you?!" she exclaims as she resurfaces. I could focus in on their argument, though, because my mind was too busy trying to figure out who could've given her those scars.

"Right, Daryl?" Adam questioned, and I looked up at them.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"I said, you were going to end up seeing her shirtless eventually," he stated matter-of-factly, and I just stared at him. I could see that Charlie was beet red out of the corner of my eye.

"No," I told him firmly.

"Would you rather see me shirtless?" he questioned hopefully.

"No!"

"Mark my words, Daryl Dixon, you will see one of the Powers siblings shirtless!" he exclaimed.

"You're such a fucking pervert," Charlie grumbled, keeping her arms crossed over her chest.

"Love you," Adam told her, kissing her cheek and walking off. Charlie and I look at each other.

"We should keep going," she mutters.

"Yeah," I agree, and cross the stream so we can continue our search.


	9. Chapter 9- Reyes

**Authors Note- TIME 4 DA AWKWARD ENJOY DIS LA BROSKIS**

_**Hey this is Liva telling you that this is a Reyes chapter and I would never speak using the above text okay thanks.**_

**Daryl POV**

I sat inside Hershel's house, waiting around for dinner to be ready. I had nothing better to do so I was just wandering around. I brushed the hair out of my eyes and shoved my hands into my pockets.

Let's be honest. I was just hiding from Adam here. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, looking around when I heard screaming coming from the bathroom. It sounded like Charlie and my heart began to race faster and faster.

"OHHHHHHHH OH OH WOAH WOAHHHH!" her voice echoed from the bathroom and I bust through the door. The shower water was running and she was inside. She must have slipped so I ripped the shower curtain open.

She looked at me with shock and horror in her face as she let out a loud scream and started chucking soap bottles at me, covering herself as well as possible.

"THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING DARYL?!" she screamed at me, her light blue eyes filled with rage.

"YOU WERE SCREAMING I CAME TO HELP YOU!" I yelled, trying to look up at her face but looking down, then away, then at her face, then down, then away. A vicious cycle of being a good guy and being a man. Then she punched me in the face and shoved me out.

Lori and Carol both looked at me with such shame, but laughing also. Shane rolled his eyes, but was peeking in after me.

How I feel for Shane is not getting better.

"So it's Charlie shirtless, oh excuse me, clotheless," Adam whispered into my ear. I scrambled back.

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I was still yelling for some reason, my face felt like an oven.

"Do you regret it?"

"Ya!"

"Are you calling my sister ugly!?"

"N-No she's fine!"

"Are you saying you're attracted to my sister and not me!?"

"Yes! Wait No! Yes and No! Damn it stay away from me Adam!" I yelled and took off running to my camp.

I feel like an idiot.

**Charlie POV **

It was pretty late but I wasn't going to get sleep. That was the first time anyone ever saw me... you know.

I shook my head around, trying to get the bad thoughts out as I inched closer to the bottom of my sleeping bag.

"Charles!" I heard Adam purr from outside. I let out a sigh. "Go away please..." I begged him, but he came in anyway.

"I heard what happened. Oh, girl..." he rubbed my back. "Some people are just perverts, you can't change them."

"Like you?" I questioned, snickering.

"This is about your problems, not mine." He said and flicked my nose. "Try not to be mad. Your singing sucks and he thought you were in danger."

"Adam, you're making me angry. Now get out before I cut holes in those stupid neon sneakers of yours," I growled in a serious tone that made him spring up and run. Those sneakers meant about as much to him as I did.

I closed my eyes, trying to sleep until there was someone at my tent. Again. "Who is it?" I asked and sighed, not picking my head up.

"Daryl," he whispered, looking around, trying to be sure no one saw him come into my tent at such a late hour.

"I hate you at the moment Dickens." I snapped and didn't look up.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were in trouble," he said and sighed, siting near my sleeping bag. I slowly crawled out, forgetting that I was wearing my pajamas with ducks on them.

"Are you still a child?" he asked and snickered.

"Excuse me but a creative adult is a child who survives," I frowned and flipped my hair back.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Are you mad at me?" He asked quietly.

"Well..." I began, then stopped to think about what to say.


	10. Chapter 10- Liva

**Author's Note- Hey, Liva here. So, some, um, interesting things happened last chapter. Interesting things that I approved for publishing somehow. But, uh, Daryl saw Charlie naked. That is a thing.**

**I think I'm just gonna start writing now thanks.**

**Charlie POV**

Daryl watched me expectantly, but I doubted he would push me for an answer at the given moment, so I figured I could take my time. "I realize what you did was an accident, and you were just trying to help, but…" I trailed off. "Shane saw me naked, goddammit."

He frowned, anger filling his eyes for a second. "Don't remind me," he growled.

I raised a brow at him. "You saw me naked, too," I accused him.

"Well, yeah, but that was a total mistake. He _purposely _looked in," he argued. "I thought ye were hurt." I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"I think the only person enjoying this is Adam," I grumbled. "Perverted son of a bitch."

"He's _your_ brother."

"He's _your_ boyfriend."

"Now hold on just a fuckin'-" he started to argue, but I cut him off by chuckling. His eyes softened up a little, but he dropped them quickly.

"You guys would be cute," I added, smiling and resting my head on my knees. "Don't deny it, Damon, you love him."

"It's-" he started, then sighed. "You _understand _that my name is Daryl, right?"

"Yep."

"You just choose not to call me that?"

"Bingo."

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Well, are ye still mad?" he questioned.

I smirked a little. "No, but I don't think my brother will ever let this go. I don't have to be mad, he's going to torture you enough for the both of us," I told him, and he cringed a little. "One more thing."

"What?" he asked.

"If you ever hear someone 'screaming' in the bathroom again, and you think they need help, wait for someone of the same sex to get there," I told him, and he chuckled.

"Will do."

We looked at each other for a second. "You can get out now," I decided. "Unless you want me to hit you with my hat again, because that was fun…"

"Yeah, bye," he stood, leaving the tent.

"What were you doing in there," Adam whispered from outside the tent, and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"I- I was just- I apologized for-" Daryl stuttered out.

"Care to join me in my tent?" Adam purred, and I could just picture him running his hand down Daryl's arm.

"Hell no!" Daryl whisper yelled, and he stomped away.

"Don't deny it, you want it!" Adam persisted, following after him. I chuckled a little, and got back in my sleeping bag.


	11. Chapter 11-Reyes

**Charlie POV **

I awoke slowly and rubbed my eyes, wiping the sweat off my forehead. The weather was getting much more humid as summer approached.

I glanced around and noticed my long jeans with tears had been cut to shorts that made me cringe. My jack was gone and replaced with a striped shirt that had been cut shorter and the neckline lowered.

These clothes made me cringe.

"Like it, Charles? Your clothes where sooo boring. I wanted to make them a little more fabulous." Adam sat behind me, holding a small pair of scissors.

"Adam I can't wear that!" I picked the shorts up. "Do I look like a slut!?"

"Well actu-" he began and then I cut him off by cupping my hand over his mouth. "Don't answer that. Get out so I can change." I shoved him out quickly.

Adam let out a giggle and stepped out happily, skipping off.

**Daryl POV **

I was just bent over, washing my motorcycle. When I felt a hand slam across my ass. Maybe even a bit of a grab.

"You Daryl... Your ass should get a parking ticket because it has fine written all over it." Adam said to me and laughed.

"STOP!" I yelled out, scrambling away from him.

"I'll be the cop who gives you the ticket." He said and continued to move toward me.

"Hell no!" I took another step back.

"If I'm the cop then you can be my prisoner."

"What the fuck? No!"

"We can even use handcuffs." Adams eyes gained the same mischievous twinkle that Charlie's had.

"Adam can't you go be gay somewhere else?" I ask and scowl, looking at him. Adam nodded, looking around.

"Shane's cute if you like that type of guy... I'll be back. Oh and Charles is looking for you." He skipped off, straightening out his shirt.

I have never met anyone so gay.

I got up and began to walk toward Charlie's tent where she was emerging. "Hey Charlie!" I called to her.

"Go away, David," she said, sinking back into her tent.

"Come on. We're going on a run," I said and crossed my arms. I heard her groan and begin to open the tent, sliding out. She continually pulled the shorts down and the shirt up, trying to cover more skin.

"Charlie...?" I could feel my cheeks getting a bit warmer as I took a step back.

"Shut it, Darla. This is the problem with having a gay brother." She growled and stormed off toward the stable. I followed her quietly and laughed. Adam does as much shit to me as he does to her.

She got onto a horse, sitting in the front. "Sit behind me. There is one horse."

"Hell no! I sit in front." I snapped as she flashed her middle finger at me.

"You look like a slut." I held the horse still, trying to keep him there.

"You kissed my brother." She responded and looked down at me, glaring.

"Just let me sit in front you're going to get lost." I grabbed her arm and pulled her down, she fell on top me, crushing me.

Adam stood at the door of the barn, glancing over at us. "So Charles is on top?"

Her face went dark crimson as she got on up off me. "Adam move your ass! Shoo you dingus!" She shoved him out and looked at me. I chuckled and got on.

"You brother is a cunt," I said and pulled her up behind me. She was obviously awkward, trying not to put her hands on my waist or on my shoulders.

"Gonna hold on?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder at her.

"Maybe... I don't know if you've got a disease or something," she said and put that stupid smirk on her face.

"If anything I'm going to catch the gay from you," I responded and dug my heel into the side of the horse.

"Dumbass Dixon. I told you that wasn't contagious." She said and let out a small laugh.

No. Again. It was a giggle.

"You fuckin' giggled again!" I smirked widely and looked over at her again. She pulled her machete to my neck.

"I swear to god Darren if you say it again I'll cut you." She said, but as she held the knife there she also held my shoulder with her other hand as the horse moved.

"Then stop giggling, _Charlotte_." I snickered and made the horse pick up picked up the pace. She flicked my ear repeatedly until I slapped her hand.

"I don't like you, Dolly." She said and looked at him.

"Good." I said and then became silent as the horse jogged down the road and to the town.

I'm sure she was joking...


	12. Chapter 12- Liva

**Author's Note- Sigh. J-just sigh. This is Liva, by the way.**

**Daryl POV**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

Charlie had finally wrapped her arms around my midsection, but now she was busy bothering me. "I spy something rotten," she told me.

"Walker," I mumbled.

"Yep!" she exclaimed in my ear happily, and I cringed. "I spy something… whoa." I pull back on the reins, stopping the horse. The town we were heading to stood before us, but someone put graffiti all over the buildings.

"THE DEAD RULE THE PLANET."

"THE END IS NOW."

"GIVE UP."

We were both silent for a few moments, taking in the monstrosity before us. "Let's leave the horse out here," Charlie suggested finally. "But don't tie her up, just in case walkers come along."

I nodded and swung my leg around, dropping off the horse. I looked up at Charlie and held out my hand, and she hesitated before taking it and hopping down.

"They better have a goddamn clothing store," she mumbled, looking down at her skimpy clothing.

"What if Adam cuts those clothes up?" I questioned.

"I'll cut his precious sneakers up," she growled. "I look like an absolute slut." I chuckled, and we started walking to the town. We headed into a clothing shop so she could stop complaining.

"No walkers," I commented.

"I don't think people would go to clothing stores when there are dead people walking around," she mumbled. "A food store or weapons store, sure, but clothing wouldn't be the first priority." I glanced over at her, and she looked at me. "What?" she questioned, and I shook my head.

"Nothin'," I mumbled. She shrugged and grabbed an outfit.

"I'll be right back," she told me, and walked off. I realized that you could see some of her scars with the short shirt, but I tried not to look at them.

I waited patiently as she changed, but I started noticing some blood stains on the floor. Signs of struggle. The longer she took the more worried I got, until I finally walked back and knocked on the office door. "Charlie?" I asked, and got no response. "Charlie, I'm comin' in," I told her, and opened the door.

The clothes she brought are piled on the floor, and the window is wide open.

"Charlie!" I call out, running up to the window. I can see footprints in the dirt, but none small enough to be hers. They must've knocked her out and then carried her.

I hopped out the window, and examined the prints. There's only two sets. "Mother fuckers," I growled, and started following them, anger filling me up with every step I took.

I finally made it to a warehouse and walked in with my crossbow raised. I sneaked to the back and threw open a door. Two men stood near a couch, and they turned to look at me quickly. "Where is she," I growled, aiming the crossbow at the bigger one. One of them looked to a table where some weapons were laid out. "You take one step towards that table I put an arrow between your eyes," I threatened. "Now answer the question. Where the fuck is she?!"

"Daryl?" I heard her call from a room behind the smaller man.

"You think it's funny to knock girls out then take them? Huh?! You think it's fuckin' funny?!" I yelled at the men.

"Please don't-" the smaller one started. I put an arrow between his eyes. I throw the crossbow to the ground and grab the other one by the collar, forcing him against the wall. "You don't." Punch. "_Ever._" Punch. "Put your fuckin' hands." Punch. "On her." Punch. "_Ever._" Punch. "Again!" I pulled my gun from my gun from my belt and shot him in the head. He sunk to the ground, and I stepped back, taking in what I did.

"Daryl?"

Her voice was smaller, almost afraid. "I'm here," I assured her, grabbing a set of keys off of the table and unlocked the door. She instantly fell into my arms, and I hugged her tight.

"They were going to-" she started.

"Sh," I hushed her.

"No, they weren't going to do that," she said quickly, and I looked down at her. She was already looking up at me. "They were cannibals." My eyes widened. "We need to leave, there's more of them around." I nodded, releasing her and picking up my crossbow.

"Y'wanna pick up your clothes first?" I questioned.

"Yeah," she mumbled, and we left the warehouse.


	13. Chapter 13- Reyes

**Author's Note- Hey, this is a Reyes chapter, but this is Liva in the note. She asked me to wish you guys a Happy New Year's while I was editing, so here goes-**

**Have a good goddamn New Year and may all your fucking dreams come true.**

**Charlie POV **

We rode back on the horse, going very quickly. I kept my arms around his waist much tighter. I had gotten new clothes, so it wasn't as awkward.

"Daisy," I began slowly and he stops the horse.

"I just saved your damn life. No thank you. Not even my name." He turned around and looked dead into my eyes.

I blushed slightly and raised my hand, flicking his nose. "Thank you, Darla," I whispered gently and then grinned at him.

He just turned around and the horse continued to trot.

"Are we there yet?"

"God damn it, Charlie can't you be normal for a few minutes?" he grumbled.

"You know I can't," I said and rested my head on his back.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" His voice cracked and I burst out into laughter.

"Your voice cracked. What are you, fifteen?" I snickered and grinned.

"Oh shut up! I'm not even looking at you and I can tell you have that stupid smirk on your face," he snapped at me.

"You just." Yawn. "Know me." Yawn. "Too well." Yawn.

My head began to get lighter and my eyelids heavy. They must have drugged me and I'm feeling it now. I'll stay awake, though. If I fall asleep now then he'll... he'll...

**Daryl POV **

Thud.

I glanced over my shoulder again to see that she wasn't behind me, but lying on the ground. I jumped down quickly and checked her pulse.

I snickered and picked her up, holding her in my arms and walking the horse beside me. We were almost to the gate of the farm anyway. Her hat was slipping so I pulled it off and wore it myself. She would kill me if she knew, but it was a comfortable hat.

As I walked past the gate, Shane runs toward me. "What happened to her!?" He asked.

"She just passed out! She's fine!" I snapped and pulled her closer to my chest instinctively and away from Shane's reach.

"Daryl... Let me take her to Hershel." He tried to pull her away from me.

"Ain't no way I'll let you take her! I got it!" I growled and pulled away, walking toward Hershel's home quickly. Shane is a pig and it's not hard to tell. There was no way I'd let him anywhere close to Charlie.


	14. Chapter 14- Liva

**Adam POV**

"What happened?" I questioned urgently, running up to Daryl. He had Charlie cradled in his arms, and her eyes were closed.

"Long story. She's fine, she just blacked out," he assured me. "She's got a killer bump on the back of her head, though, might want Herschel to check it out."

"C'mon, then," I said, still looking at Charlie worriedly. He nodded, and we walked up to the house. Herschel meets us at the door.

"She blacked out, but fell off the horse and got a bump on her head," Daryl told him. "Might have a concussion, I don't know."

"Bring her in," Herschel ordered, and we both walked inside.

"Why are you wearing her hat?" I questioned.

"It was fallin' off of her head."

"She'll murder you."

"Not if she doesn't know."

He laid her down on the bed gently, and Herschel started checking her head. "You mind telling me exactly what happened?" he asked, and Daryl relayed the story to us, but it felt like he was leaving something out. I looked down at his bruised and bloodied fist, and realized something.

He killed those men.

Because they tried to hurt Charlie.

Herschel finished up. "She'll have one hell of a headache, but she'll be fine," he told us, and we both breathed sighs of relief. He left the room, and I sat on the edge of the bed, taking Charlie's hand in mine.

"Thank you," I told Daryl.

"For what?" he questioned.

"Don't lie, you killed two men because they took Charlie," I explained. "For someone who hates her, you seem to care about her a whole lot." I dropped Charlie's hand, and left the room.

**Charlie POV**

I woke up with a hell of a headache.

I turned my head, and saw Daryl sitting in an armchair. He was seated towards the edge, with his elbows on his knees and his head in his head, like he was thinking hard about something. Speaking of his head, my hat was sitting on it.

"Give me my hat," I demanded, and he looked over quickly. He stood, took off the hat, and held it out to me. I took it slowly, and put it on. "Are you okay?" I questioned carefully. He nodded, still standing there with his hands jammed in his pockets. I sat up, still watching him warily. He was looking anywhere but me.

Finally, he sat beside me. I was silent as he took my chin is his hand and turned my head towards him. "Don't hit me," he murmured, and pressed his lips to mine.

A tingle traveled down my spine, and I found myself kissing him back. We broke away after a few seconds, and looked at each other.

He puts his hand on the back of my head and pulled me into another kiss.


	15. Chapter 15- Reyes

**Authors Note- I am a major fan girl so Liva's last chapter left me squealing and so happy. Enjoy! **

**Carl POV **

Beth loomed over me, looking through the crack in the door above me. She had a hand over her mouth, holding back squeals.

I smiled widely as Charlie pulled the hat off her head and gently put it on Daryl, then rested her arms around his neck.

Beth gave me a silent count to three before I opened the door widely. "CHARLIE!" I called out loudly.

She let out a small squeal of surprise and Daryl shot up, looking at me with a death glare. Charlie blushed dark red and covered her lips with her hand.

"Charlie I brought you some medicine," Beth said and giggled, setting down a glass of water and pills.

She's so flustered she can't talk, just mumbles something then looks down.

"What's the matter Charlie, Daryl got your tongue?" I ask and snicker, looking straight into her eyes.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Adam," Daryl snapped at me and left the room.

"My hat!" Charlie called after him. He turned around, blushing darker and handing it to her.

"Thanks, Daryl." she said gently and put it back on.

"Did you just call him Daryl?" I ask, shocked as my jaw hung open.

"Did you just call me Daryl?" he repeated, eyes widening. Beth made an oohing sound, looking around.

"W-Well yeah. That's your name," she stuttered and looked down.

Daryl blushed darker, backing away slowly. "I'll be back, Charlie," he said and left quickly.

I looked over at Charlie. "Ohhhh, Charlie you and Daryl!" Charlie threw a pillow at me. "Don't talk about! It's not like that! We were just kissing." She blushed much darker and brushed a hand through her hair.

Beth laughed gently. "I can tell you really like him. It's okay. Daddy always says that love is hard to find and even harder to lose. I don't think you'll ever lose him." She said and stood up, walking out of the room gracefully. I stood up to go after her.

"Charlie." I look straight at her. "Bye."

She nodded and smiled. "Bye, Carl. If you didn't tell a bunch of people I'd appreciate it."

"I'll see what I can do." I said and smiled widely, rushing out of the room and toward my mother.

**Adam POV **

I walked behind Daryl and put an arm around him as he was putting together a sandwich. It was white bread with chicken and tomatoes.

"Hey sweetie." I chirped into his ear and smiled widely.

"I told you not to call me that. Get your arm off me." he grumbled and slapped at my hand. I recoiled then glanced at the sandwich again.

"That looks fabulous. Can I have a bite?" I asked gently and looked into his eyes.

"No! I didn't make it for you!" he pulled it out of my reach.

"Really. I've had that sandwich a lot, you know. It's Charlie's favorite so mom made it all the time. Curious that you're making it."

"Shut up. She said she was hungry," he growled and pushed him away, walking toward the door, taking the sandwich to her. I let out a very loud wolf whistle, laughing.

He loved her and it was so obvious.


	16. Chapter 16- Liva

**Adam POV**

Charlie was allowed to leave the house almost instantly since all she got was a bump on her head. The news that she and Daryl had kissed, however, traveled faster than that, however. I whistled as she walked towards the camp from the house, and she cringed.

"Who told you that you could kiss my boyfriend?" I questioned.

"Stop," she murmured, her face growing crimson as she dropped her head.

"I mean, everyone should've seen it coming, he's already seen you naked," I continued.

"Adam," she protested.

"Not to mention the fact that you two were-"

"It was only a kiss," she hissed in my ear, low enough for only me to hear. I sighed, pulling her to the side.

"I don't know if you remember, but he killed two men for you," I reminded her.

"They were cannibals," she insisted.

"Did he know that when he killed them?" I questioned, and she fell silent, crossing her arms and dropping her head. "C'mon, answer," I urged her.

"No," she mumbled.

"He didn't just kill them, did he?" I pressed on. "Did he get a little angry? Throw a little fit?"

"Adam, I don't really want to do this right now," she grumbled.

"Who kissed who?"

"Adam!"

"If you don't tell me I make assumptions."

She sighed. "Daryl kissed me," she mumbled, and I grinned.

"Okay, that's all I need to know," I said, and patted her arm before walking away.

**Charlie POV**

"What are they from?" Daryl questioned suddenly as we're walking through the woods.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling panicked for a second. There's no way he could know.

"The scars on your back," he said, and I tensed.

"I don't think that's any of your business," I mumbled sourly. "How do you even-"

"When Adam pulled up your shirt," he told me. "Charlie, I-"

"Stop," I ordered. "I don't want to talk about it." He's silent for a few seconds.

"Does Adam know about them?" he asked carefully.

"No."

"Who did it?"

"I'm pretty sure I _just_ said I don't want to talk about it," I snapped. "Hate to break it to you, but kissing me doesn't instantly grant you access to all of my deep dark secrets." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Then maybe I'll have to loosen your lips up," he mumbled, and kissed me softly.

"Daryl," I tried to object, but he captured my lips once again. "I don't…" He kisses me again, and this time I kissed him back, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck.

He pulled back after a minute, and I moved my head with his, not wanting to stop. "Tell me," he whispered, resting his forehead on mine. I stared at him for a second, then pushed myself away from him.

"No," I mumbled, then turned and kept on walking.


	17. Chapter 17- Reyes

**Authors Note- Hey you beautiful creatures. This is pretty fun to write. I hope you love this stuff. Look below for story :D **

**Charlie POV**

We've already kissed like three, maybe four times? I'm positive that I like him though, even if I would never say it to his face.

I walked back into camp alone. Daryl was still out looking for Sophia. I began to do my own laundry when Lori walked over to my side and helped me.

"Hello Charlotte," she smiled gently and looked at me with warm eyes.

I didn't correct her on my name. It actually sounded very nice when she said it.

"Hey Lori. I can't handle this. It's not a lot." I look up to her and she shakes her head. "No let me help you." She flashed me a smile and before I can say something else she brings up the one thing I hope she wouldn't.

"You and Daryl, huh?" she asked, grinning to herself.

"Yes. Did Carl tell you?" I asked and let out a deep sigh, holding my temples.

"Yes, but don't blame him. Any gossip around here actually distracts these people from the real problems," she said gently and patted me on the back. "You like him?"

"Yes," I mumbled and looked down at the laundry, blushing more.

"Oh honey, you know that everybody is going to know," Lori laughed softly.

"Everyone already knows," I said and pick up my clothes, carrying them swiftly back to my own tent.

**Daryl POV **

"Daryl!" I hear a familiar voice call out to me from behind. I turn to see Shane following me, his expression not showing any emotion.

"I thought you could use some company," he said and fell into my pace as we walked.

"You thought wrong," I mumbled and sighed. "What do you want?"

"Nothing... Nothing... I just heard you had a thing for Charlie. She's a pretty girl," he said and looked me dead in the eye. He's trying to intimidate me, but it's not working. Shane is a psychopath.

"Yeah. I do. Nothing to it. Go back to camp." I brush him off and stomp away from him. I hate Shane.


	18. Chapter 18- Liva

**Charlie POV**

"Ey," Daryl said behind me. I ignored him. "Ey." He put a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off.

"I'm not telling you, _Donna_," I stated sourly.

"Don't start that again," he scolded me. "What are you doin' out here?" He gestured to the woods around us. I pointed to the log below me.

"Sitting," I told him, still not looking at him. He sat beside me, and I scooched away. I could feel his irritation growing.

"You weren't alone out there the entire time, were you?" he questioned, and I ignored him again, running my fingers over the blade of my machete. He sighed. "_Why_ won't you tell me?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said through clenched teeth. "I told you that a while ago."

"But-"

"If I haven't told my own brother, what would make you think I want to tell you?" I snapped, turning to face him. As soon as I turned he put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss. I sighed into it as he put his hand on my hip and pulled me towards him some more, leaving no space between us.

"Tell me," he mumbled between kisses. I could feel him frown when I didn't say anything, and he pulled me onto his lap, never once breaking the kiss. He firmly wrapped his arms around me and pulled back. "Tell me," he breathes. I closed my eyes, resting my forehead against his.

"It was a man who calls himself the Governor."


	19. Chapter 19- Reyes

**Daryl POV **

Charlie was laying on top of me, her head resting on my chest as she told me about the Governor and his camp. She clutched my shirt in her fist, looking up at me slowly.

"He killed my group. I thought he got Adam, too. I was elated to see he escaped," she whispered gently to me.

I slid my arms around her waist gently, looking into her eyes. "He did that to you?" I asked her, moving one of my hands to her head and running it through her silky hair.

"Yes. I want to drive my machete through his neck," she whispered and clenched her eyes shut.

"Charlotte..." I whispered to her and pulled her a bit closer. I pitied her so much, but she would kill me if I told her.

"Darla..." she whispered back, looking up at me with her stupid smirk.

I suddenly pitied her a little less, but I still felt strongly for her. I ran my finger across her chin gently until she looked into my eyes. I leaned in and kissed her lips gently. Before I closed my eyes I could see her cheeks turn dark red. She slowly began to kiss me back, resting her arms around my neck.

"CHARLIE! OH MY GOD!" I heard Adam yell from behind us. I groan softly against her lips and she let out a small laugh. She slowly got up and looked over her shoulder.

"Adam really?" she asked and frowned. He snickered, walking over and looking her in the eyes.

"You're going to have sex and not invite me?" He grinned widely and then she began to get embarrassed, blushing and turning to face me. I throw my hands up and shake my head.

I almost hoped that's where this was going.

"We weren't going to do that!" she yelped and pushed him, pulling her hat down to cover her eyes.

Adam rolled his eyes, looking to me and winking. I stand up, running a hand through my own hair.

"They found Sophia." Adam looked do both of us, smiling. "Thanks to you." I grab Charlie's hand and pulled her away. I'm surprised Sophia's alive. I'm relieved.

**Charlie POV **

Sophia was sitting by the fire with everyone surrounding her. She looked extremely pale and thin, her blue eyes focused only on the food in her hands. Carol was brushing her hair, tears of joy streaming down her face.

I walked over to her and smiled. "You're back..."

"You saved me. I saw you a long time ago and I was scared to go near you, but you brought them to me. Thank you," she said gently and looking up at me with great fullness.

"I'm glad you're okay," I said gently and smiled. Carl came over to her, showing her the comics and eagerly trying to catch up on what she missed when she was gone.

I walk over to Lori and get some food for myself, then sit beside Daryl. Someone snickers and I look away. Daryl just rolled his eyes.

Shane comes over, smiling widely and holding bottle of drinks. "I found a bar. Anyone up to celebrate?" he asked and passed them around.

Adam cheered and waved his hand. I laughed and shook my head. Lori sighed. "Not too much for him." Adam let out a small wail and looked down.

Carol sat beside Sophia, holding her closely to herself. Glenn took a bottle and sipped it before passing it to me. I looked at it hesitantly. I was never very good with alcohol, but it was a time to celebrate. I took a large sip and then coughed. Daryl laughed and ripped the bottle from my hand.

"Enough for you!" he said and drank the bottle himself. I rolled my eyes and sighed, continuing to eat and listening to more of Dale's stories.

...

It must be late. Like night time very latey late. I took another sip of the bottle. The bottle was empty a while ago.

"D-Darren" I said, but I know it was slurred. Shane handed me a little too much to drink. It tasted really good though.

He looked over to me and held the bridge of his nose. "You're drunk, Charlie!" he sighed. I shook my head from left to right at least fifteen times. "I'm fine!"

He doesn't believe me and picks me up, carrying me to his tent.

"I sleep that way." I slurred again, poking his neck. He slapped my hand away and frowned. "Just sleep over here tonight. I don't want Shane to..." His voice trailed off and I began to laugh.

"You are a protective one, Daisy Duke." I laughed more, biting his ear for no particular reason. He doesn't say anything, just carries me away like a child.

He's such a soft badass.


	20. Chapter 20- Liva

**Charlie POV**

I lied on my stomach, propping my head up on my hands and staring at Daryl. He shifted uncomfortably. "Stop it," he murmured.

"Nah," I said happily. "I could've slept in Adam's tent, y'know."

"Yeah, well he's drunk too," he mumbled. Adam had been flirting with anyone who glanced his way.

I crawled on my elbows and knees over to Daryl, and fell over by his side, giggling. "You didn't even drink that much," he commented.

"I never really drank very often," I admitted. "Teacher, remember?"

He frowned. "I still can't picture _you_ as a teacher," he stated.

"I was the sarcastic asshole everyone loved," I told him. "Everybody loved Miss Powers." He snorted, and I looked over at him. "Something funny, Dimitri?"

"Miss Powers," he repeated, and I rolled my eyes.

"You're drunk, too," I mentioned, then looked up at the fabric of the tent. "I liked teaching," I muttered. "I could complain to a captive audience." He chuckled, then pulled me towards his side, tugging a blanket over us.

"Go to sleep," he ordered, and I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight," I murmured.

"G'night."

"Sleep tight."

"Charlie."

"Don't let Adam bite."

"Charlie!"

"But he might!"

I pinched his side, and he jumped. I laughed loud, and he covered my mouth. "Sleep," he demanded, and I licked his hand. He yanked it away and wiped it on the sheet, then pulled me against his tighter. I closed my eyes, snuggling into his chest and drifting off to sleep.

…

I woke up to find that Daryl was still snoring softly beside me. I rolled my eyes and tried to untangled myself from his arms, but he only wrapped them around me tighter. He opened his eyes, looking down at me. "Lemme go," I complained, wiggling around a little. He smirked and held me tighter, burying his face in my neck. "Stop it," I persisted.

"Are you hungover?" he questioned, his scruff tickling my neck and making me squirm.

"Yes, now stop," I begged. He chuckled, resting his forehead on mine. He pressed his lips to mine, and I closed my eyes, sighing into the kiss.

And then the tent zips open.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" Adam questioned, and I groaned.

"You're the reason I never had a boyfriend," I grumbled. I caught Daryl mouthing 'thank you' at him out of the corner of my eye, and I smacked him.

"Yeah, because all of your boyfriends always ended up falling for me," Adam stated proudly. Daryl looked at me.

"That true?" he asked.

"Sadly," I mumbled.

"She always gave off a lesbian vibe. The girls at the club always fell for her, anyways," Adam told Daryl.

"Adam!" I exclaimed, burying my face in Daryl's arm.

"When I met her I thought she was a man."

And that's when I started hitting Daryl.

"Easy, easy!" he exclaimed, grabbing my wrists. "I was joking." I sighed, relaxing. "But what's this about girls at the club?"

"I made her be my wingman," Adam informed him, grinning. "Because-"

"-they travel in packs," I stated with him. Daryl stared at us.

"Charlie would draw the women in, then their guy friends would follow for brother dearest. Then she'd give the girls the number of a pizza place and tell them to call her," Adam continued.

"That's cruel," Daryl scolded me.

"He made me do it," I complained, then threw a random sock at Adam. "Get out and stop embarrassing me." He grinned, and left.

"C'mon, we oughta get up," Daryl said, patting my arm.

"Yeah, I guess."


	21. Chapter 21- Reyes

**Charlie POV **

I refused to wake up so Daryl left me alone to sleep. I woke up slowly, crawling out of the tent, then glancing up to see Adam smirking down at me.

"You slept with him?" Adam smirked and looked into my eyes.

"Yes- No! Yes, but not like that!" I fumbled over my words and looked at him. He snickered and turned away. "I'm going on a run with Rick and Glenn. I'll see you later sis." He chirped and grabbed an ax, walking off. Adam was a fireman before this so it's not surprising that he had an ax as a weapon.

I slowly stood and stretched my arms, going and grabbing some fruit. I felt nowhere near full, but someone else probably needed that food more than I did. Carl was talking with Sophia, sitting up in a tree. As I approached I could hear him telling her about the glitter Molotov.

I looked up at them slowly. "Hey. Are you guys up for going to the lake?" I asked them and smiled. Carl came down, followed by Sophia.

"Can we? You need to ask my mom," Carl said, smiling widely. Sophia giggled softly, holding her doll.

"Ask mine, too."

I glanced over my shoulder to Lori and Carol who were busy with laundry. "Lori! Carol!" I walked over and smiled at them.

"What can I do for you?" Lori asked and smiled at me gently. I took a deep breath. "I want to take Sophia and Carl to the lake on the property. I'll be extra careful and watch them. I was a teacher so I'm very good with children." I begged them. They were both very hesitant until they agreed.

"Not for more than an hour," Lori said strictly.

"We'll come looking for you." Carol added, handing me a gun. The kids cheered from behind me and I smiled.

"No harm will come to them. I promise," I said and tucked the gun into the back of my pants.

...

Sophia was dipping her hands into the water, trying to catch the tadpoles. Carl was laughing and helping her. I laid back in the grass, still keeping my eyes on them. Sophia let out a squeal and rushed over to a hole in the ground, pulling out a small brown puppy. It looked newly born. It was sick, small, and shaking.

"Sophia that dog could be sick," Carl warned, eyeing it. She pet it gently and smiled. It sneezed and licked her hand, nipping her fingers gently.

"It's so cute! And nice!" she said happily and cradled it in her arms.

"I'm not sure if we can take care of it. Ask your mom," I said and pet the dog gently.

Then there was a sharp scream that echoed over the trees and sent shivers down my spine.

I knew that scream. I knew who it was. Adam.

I shot up, shaking madly. "Let's go. Now," I said and pulled them along, running. They tried to keep up with me and I had to force myself to slow down.

"Who was that?" Sophia was obviously scared as she ran, holding the puppy tightly.

"It was Adam." I said and sprinted onto the grass. The children ran into the arms of Lori.

"Where is he?" I looked around and didn't see anything.

"Inside the house," Lori said and hugged them both. I took off and went inside to see Hershel and Patricia treating my brother's arm. It wasn't an arm, actually. His left stump. I let out a scream and rushed forward. Adam was unconscious, his red blood was covering everything.

Daryl then wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly, trying to calm my tears as we were rushed out of the room.

"I'll do all I can," Hershel said and closed the door. I was trying to be silent as I cried into Daryl's shirt.

...

Hershel came out. "He's awake. We'll need to watch him for the next few hours to make sure he stays healthy." I rushed into the room to see Adam playing with his stump, waving it around.

"You idiot..." I said quietly and went over. He was frowning, looking up at me.

"Charles, this is a problem," he said slowly.

"No shit." I laughed quietly and sat beside him, looking into his eyes.

"This means I can't grab as much ass," he said and sighed, looking at Daryl who stood by the door.

"Thank God," he mumbled and looked away. Together Adam and I laughed. I was so thankful for him to be breathing. This world makes us lose too many and I don't want to burry anyone else I care for.


	22. Chapter 22- Liva

**Author's Note- lmao Reyes has been pestering me to write for the past week and I just sent her a pic of a word document and told her I finished the chapter and it said, "They died. Everyone fucking died. Rip in peace mother fuckers," and I think she cried.**

**Charlie POV**

I sat by Adam's side for a while, even though he told me not to worry. "I guess I won't be very _handy_ anymore," he mumbled

"Shut the fuck up," I scolded him, and he laughed weakly, then waved his stump around again.

"It's weird, I can still, like, _feel_ it," he said.

"I think that's common in amputees," I speculated.

"You should know this stuff, Charles, you're a teacher," he complained.

"A _creative writing_ teacher. I have a degree in creative writing. Other than that I don't know shit," I reminded him.

"Okay, time for me to become a secondary character again, what happened with you and Daryl?" he questioned. "Did you do the bang-bang?"

"The what-what?"

"The dance beneath the sheets."

"What?"

"The big bad buck going to town?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sex, Charlie. I want to know if you had sex with the sexy, crossbow-bearing, no sleeve wearing, totally fuckable redneck."

I got flustered quickly. "N-no!" I exclaimed. "I was drunk and he didn't want me near Shane! That's all!"

He laughed. "No need to get all defensive, little sister. I'm not sure if you'd be able to walk if you got with that piece of hotness," he told me. The color rose in my face and I shifted uncomfortably.

"I wish the walker would've gotten your tongue instead," I mumbled, and he laughed.

"I'm just teasing," he comforted me. "I know you're a hopeless virgin."

"I swear to all that is good and mighty I will stab you in the stub," I threatened.

"Aw, don't be like that," he pouted.

"What kind of older brother encourages their little sister to have sex?" I questioned, crossing my arm.

"The kind of older brother that think their little sister has a hot piece of ass on her hands and she isn't using it correctly," he retorted.

"Well the little sister has known the hot piece of ass for a little over two weeks, so she thinks the older brother should get off of her ass about it!" I hissed in a low voice. He raised his hand and nub defensively.

"I've slept with guys I've known a total of twenty minutes. Just saying," he mentioned, and I huff.

"Whatever. It's late, you should go to bed," I advised.

"Are you going to sleep with the dreamboat again?" he asked mischievously.

"Nope. I'm not moving from this spot," I told him, clicking off the lamp and lying back in the recliner. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he mumbled. I drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes.


	23. Chapter 23- Reyes

**Authors note: There is sexual content in this chapter! Just skip over it if you are uncomfortable. You won't miss any of the story line. **

**(THIS IS A REYES CHAPTER LIVA DOESN'T TAKE PART IN THIS SHENANAGANS)**

**Charlie POV**

[content beginning]

I glanced out over the pond, the water was shinning and clear. There was no sound except the light breeze and the distant squawk of a bird sitting in the trees that looked miles away.

I looked back over my shoulder and saw a tall oak tree. Near the base was Daryl. His eyes were closed and his face was free of any stress lines. He didn't have an expression, just peace.

I stood up, clutching a flower from the field in my hand as I strode over, sitting beside him.

"Daryl?" I ask quietly, leaning in to check if he was even breathing. In a quick moment he pulled me up into his lap, his grip around me was tight. I felt myself blush horribly. He brushed my hair away from my neck and planted a small kiss on my neck.

Despite his strong grip around me he kissed my neck softly. The stubble on his chin tickled my neck, but I didn't laugh. I was silent as I blushed darker.

He began to pull off my shirt and I put my arms up, looking down. His hands slid over my stomach, his face pushed into my neck. He then began on my bra, unhooking it and sliding it off.

I was cupped my hands over my breasts, blushing darker. He let out a chuckle, laughing at my shyness. He slowly began to caress my hands away. I let them down, gripping onto his leg as he ran his hands over my breasts gently, kissing down my neck and over my breasts, his teeth playing with my nipples. I felt myself growing wet and I was unable to keep myself from moaning.

So I did. I let out a few feeble moans, my face turning scarlet. He laid me back on the soft grass. My hands were shaking. I slowly began to open and unbutton his shirt. I forced myself to keep my eyes up at his face, trying to focus. His large bulge was making it very hard.

His hands began to unbutton my pants, then his hand slid over my underwear gently, pressing down. I let out another gentle moan, unable to hold it in. My hands gripped onto the grass tighter. He began to pull my pants off.

My heart rate began to increase rapidly. I wanted him to continue. I wanted to go all the way, but he stopped and was just looking out over the trees.

I glanced over to where he was looking. A herd of walkers were approaching, trampling over my the serene landscape.

The pond shifted from the beautiful bluish color melted into a crimson red. The flower I picked from the field died, wilting away. I looked around and Daryl was gone. I was alone. I was afraid. I was scared.

[end of mature content]

I let out a scream, beads of sweat dripping down my forehead. I looked around the room, hoping to find comfort in my brother, but he was missing.

I began to calm myself down, trying to keep from panicking. Then I began to think.

That was about Daryl and I... We were going at it. It was a dream, but felt so real. It felt amazing.

Damn it. I'm becoming a pervert like Adam.

The next part was just as real. The images of the heard of walkers charging onto our peaceful land. The blood pond. The flowers dying. Daryl gone.

"Holy shit..." I muttered and stood up weakly, trying to balance myself and walk out. Daryl was striding over, eyes filled with worry.

"Charlie. Are you okay? I wasn't sure if you were singing or..."

I ran forward and wrapped my arms around him tightly, pressing my head against him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, slightly surprised and hugging me back. His arms around me just reminded me of my dream and shivers skipped over my spine.

"I am now," I whispered, sighing.

It was just a dream. There would be no herd. The flower wouldn't die. Daryl wouldn't leave.


	24. Chapter 24- Liva

**Author's Note- I'M WRITING DAMMIT REYES DON'T TEAR MY HEAD OFF.**

**Charlie POV**

By noon, Adam had convinced everyone to let him return to camp, stating that his nub 'is nothing but a flesh wound'. Everyone sat around the makeshift campfire eating lunch in silence. I noticed Glenn stand as if to give an announcement, so I looked to him. He cleared his throat, forcing everyone to look over.

"There's walkers in the barn," he stated.

And then there was arguing, and all I got of it was Adam's commentary.

"Damn, Shane looks hot with that new haircut of his."

"Andrea should try some under eye concealer. It'll make her look ten years younger."

"What's this about Walker, Texas Ranger in the barn?"

Et cetera.

Did I forget to mention that he was high on pain meds?

After some time, we all walked over. Adam had finally become aware of what was happening, so when I tried to walk up to the barn, both he and Daryl pulled me back. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Can't I just look?" I questioned.

"No," they said in sync. So _now_ they agreed on something.

Instead of me, Shane walked up and glanced in. Sure enough, there were walkers. It's not like Glenn was just going to say 'Ha, I got you guys! There's no walkers!'

More arguing ensued. The only thing I could focus on was the creaking of the door as walkers pressed against it.

"Hey," I whisper yelled.

No one noticed.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked over. "Would you all kindly _shut up _before we rile them up more than they already are?" They all looked over at the barn, finally noticing the growls of the walkers and the groans of the old wood.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation elsewhere," Dale suggested.

"Gee, if only I had thought of that," I murmured sarcastically. We all moved back to the camp.

"Just let me talk to Herschel," Rick pleaded. "There must be some reasoning behind this."

"We ain't got time for that," Shane argued. I stepped in between them.

"They weren't a threat before we knew about them. What makes them a threat now?" I questioned.

"She has a point," Adam agreed.

"Shut up," Shane snapped.

"Sexy," Adam countered. I had to hide my smile with my sleeve as Shane stared at him in shock. He then looks at me.

"Can't ya call 'im off or something?" he asked.

"I'd rather not," I told him, smirking. "Let's just let Rick talk to Herschel. It couldn't hurt." He grumbled something about me being a bitch under his breath, but didn't argue. Rick patted my shoulder then headed to the house to talk to Herschel. Adam stumbled a little as he went to sit down, but I grabbed his arm.

"C'mon, dumbass," I murmured, leading him to his tent. "That's enough action for today."

"I could use a little _more _action actually, if you know what I mean." He winked. I groaned, pushing him in his tent and zipping it up. As I walked away, I could faintly hear him call "I'll be here all week!"

"You've _been_ here for all twenty-eight goddamn years of my life," I grumbled under my breath, plopping down on a log next to Carl.

"Swear," he accused.

"Swear," I mocked him in a high pitched voice. He grinned, and opened his textbook up. Sophia ran up with a paper and pencil clutched in her tiny hands. I smiled kindly at her.

"You can join us, Soph," I told her. She grinned just like Carl had, and sat down beside me. I started on their lessons.

**Author's Note- **_**If I never update again it's because Reyes murdered me.**_


	25. Chapter 25-Reyes

**Authors Note: I WOULDN'T HAVE TO THREATEN YOU IF YOU WROTE FASTER **

**Happy Valentine's day, friends (: I'm writing this for you. **

**Charlie POV **

I saunter in circles around the barn, the faint moans coming from inside are easier to hear when I get closer. I always try to peak in, see how many are inside, but it's hard to tell.

Adam is chatting with the kids, which is highly dangerous. The stories he could tell them would scar the poor children for life.

I take a bite out of an orange and juice spills down the sides of my face. It's so sweet and refreshing on this painfully hot day, but I still just pace the barn, keeping watch.

"Charlie!" Beth calls, coming over to me. I'm almost surprised to see her because she almost never leaves the house. She has a small smile on her face, her delicate fingers clutching around a book.

"What is it, Beth?" I ask and glance in her direction. She holds out a book with just a rose on the front. I take it from her and flip through it.

"It's empty," I say as I scan the blank pages.

"I know. Adam say you're a writer. I thought you would like that."

"What else did that sweet brother of mine say?" I ask, being slightly sarcastic.

"I don't like repeating those words." She giggled. "I need to help get supper ready. Goodbye!"

I nod my head and give a slight smile. "Bye!"

She skips off and I turn back to the barn, running my hands over the grooves of the wood, watching the walkers mindlessly walk around.

What should I write in the journal?

**Daryl POV **

I couldn't help but watch Charlie. She was kind of perfect in a certain imperfect way. Her raven colored hair was soft and always neat and her shinning blue eyes where always filled with curiosity.

"Starin' at my sister's ass?" A particularly annoying voice snickered to me.

"No I ain't," I said, turning to see Adam smirking at me. I could feel warmth sneaking onto the bridge of my nose and onto my cheeks. I was blushing.

"Yes you were. It's okay. Just no touching," Adam said and smirked. "She's a no... But I'm a yes."

I rolled my eyes and turned, walking off. I didn't need this idiot bothering me now. I just wanted to talk to Charlie.

"You know I may have lost my left hand, but my right one is the one with all the magic!" He called after me.

I am so done with his shit.

…

Charlie was doing laundry alone and humming something. I went behind her and slipped a hand around her waist. Her reaction to my touch was amazing. Her face turned a shade of pink and she let out a gasp of surprise that sent a small shiver down my spine.

"Daryl." Her voice was like silk and I smiled, planting small kisses on her neck.

She blushed darker and let out a weak moan and a whisper of my name. I couldn't help but smile widely. She snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me closer against herself. I leaned in and kissed her lips.

Each time we kissed was better than the last. Her lips were tender and I could feel her smile against my lips. She rested her hand on my jawline and traced small circles on my cheek with her thumb.

The kiss slowly became more passionate and I pushed my tongue past her lips, resulting in a slight moan from her, her fingers gripping my shirt.

I began to move my hands up her waist gently, my mind numb with thoughts.

Charlie. Damn Charlie. She just happened to be perfect and she was in my hands. With me. In a world like this Charlie was the only one who could make me feel lucky. I was about to move further with her, but there was a loud squeal.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU BANGING!?" Adam screeched, Beth behind him, laughing uncontrollably.

Charlie pulled away, her face going dark crimson. I quickly turned to him and glared. Adam flinched and took a step back, putting his hands up.

"Whoa sorry..."

I grumbled some curses after him and followed after Charlie as she rushed off, embarrassed about being caught.

Adam could be dubbed as the King of Cockblock.

**Authors Note: heheh spoiled. **

**Please review because I love you. Also I'm starting a tradition. They will be pick up lines because those are a fun thing. A new one after every chapter. LIVA WRITE ONE NEXT TIME. **

**Dirty Daryl pick up line: **

**The walkers are coming... And so am I.**

**(Note from Liva- I refuse to partake in pickup lines that don't have to do with you and your ginger man candy.)**


End file.
